Network access providers typically only allow network access to authorized devices, and detecting unauthorized devices is an important component of managing such a network. However, detecting unauthorized devices is often challenging. Hackers and thieves may manipulate devices to give the appearance of being an authorized device, and detecting this type of manipulation is difficult. There remains an ever-present need to more effectively identify unauthorized devices in a network.